Oliver Tompsett
Oliver Tompsett is an English actor and musician. Biography Born in Abingdon, Oxfordshire, Tompsett studied at the Arts Educational School and made his professional stage debut in Our House in 2002, beginning a career associated with stage musicals such as Wicked, Rock of Ages and We Will Rock You. Singing Tompsett made his musical debut as Callum in Our House. In 2006 he appeared in the ensemble of the original London cast of Wicked, later playing the role of Fiyero (which he had understudied) from 2007. Tompsett also received Theatregoers Choice Awards for his roles as Drew Vorley and Galileo in the jukebox musicals Rock of Ages and We Will Rock You respectively. He also had a successful career as a recording artist, releasing his debut album Sentimental Heart in 2008. Stage Our House (2002)(originated the role) Mamma Mia! (2004) *Money, Money, Money *Mamma Mia *Lay All Your Love on Me *Voulez-Vous *Does Your Mother Know *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do *Encore Kismet *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *He's In Love! *Night of My Nights (contains solo lines) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (reprise)(solo) *And This is My Beloved (contains solo lines) *Finale Wicked (2006) Ensemble *No One Mourns the Wicked *Thank Goodness *March of the Witch Hunters *Finale Fiyero *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *As Long As You're Mine (duet) Christmas in New York (2007) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (duet) Rock of Ages (2011) *Cum On Feel the Noize (Pre-Reprise)/Just Like Paradise/Nothin' but a Good Time (contains solo lines) *Sister Christian (contains solo lines) *I Wanna Rock (contains solo lines) *More Than Words/To Be with You/Heaven (contains solo lines) *Waiting for a Girl Like You (contains solo lines) *I Want to Know What Love Is (contains solo lines) *Cum On Feel the Noize/We're Not Gonna Take It (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Here I Go Again (contains solo lines) *Any Way You Want It/I Wanna Rock (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *High Enough (contains solo lines) *I Hate Myself for Loving You/Heat of the Moment (contains solo lines) *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (contains solo lines) *Oh Sherrie (contains solo lines) *The Search Is Over (contains solo lines) *Don't Stop Believin' (contains solo lines) We Will Rock You (2012) *I Want to Break Free (solo) *Under Pressure (duet) *Headlong (contains solo lines) *Crazy Little Thing Called Love (contains solo lines) *Who Wants to Live Forever (duet) *Hammer to Fall (duet) *Headlong (reprise)(contains solo lines) *We Will Rock You (contains solo lines) *We Are the Champions (contains solo lines) *Bohemian Rhapsody White Christmas (2014) *Prologue: Happy Holidays/White Christmas (contains solo lines) *Happy Holidays/Let Yourself Go (contains solo lines) *The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing (contains solo lines) *Snow (contains solo lines) *What Can You Do With a General? (contains solo lines) *I Love a Piano (contains solo lines) *Sisters (Reprise)(duet) *We'll Follow the Old Man (reprise)(contains solo lines) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm Guys and Dolls (2016) *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Disaster! (2016) Disaster! (2016)(originated the role) *Hot Stuff (contains solo lines) *Without You (solo) *Feelings (contains solo lines) *You're My Best Friend (duet) *Three Times a Lady (duet) *I'd Really Love to See You Tonight (duet) *Knock Three Times (contains solo lines) *Reunited (contains solo lines) *Hooked on a Feeling Albums Act One - Songs From The Musicals Of Alexander S. Bermange (2008) *More Than a Memory (solo) Sentimental Heart (2008) *Sentimental Heart (solo) *Femme Fatale (solo) *Fell In Love (solo) *As Long As I´ve Got You (solo) *Come On Back (solo) *Anybody Else (solo) *One More Day (solo) *Shame (solo) *Count On Me (duet) *Love You All Over Again (solo) *Rollercoaster (solo) *Superman (solo) Only You Can Save Mankind (2009) *We Are Not Alone (solo) Gallery tompsettcallum.jpg|'Callum' in Our House. tompsettensemble.jpg|'Ensemble' in Wicked. tompsettfiyero.jpg|'Fiyero' in Wicked. sentimentalheart.jpg|'Sentimental Heart.' savemankind.jpg|'Only You Can Save Mankind.' Tompsettdrew.jpg|'Drew Vorley' in Rock of Ages. Tompsettgalileo.jpg|'Galileo' in We Will Rock You. tompsettphil.jpg|'Phil Davis' in White Christmas. tompsettsky.jpg|'Sky Masterson' in Guys and Dolls. tompsettfearndisaster.jpg|'Chad Rubin' and Marianne Wilson in Disaster! Tompsett, Oliver Tompsett, Oliver